What You Are To Me
by rachcorleone
Summary: Então, você me beija. Ou eu beijo você. Talvez ambos? -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 09/07/2008

**Autora:** Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

Você é _algodão doce_.

E eu flutuo pelas sensações que nossa proximidade cria. As pontas dos seus dedos tocam a borda do meu sorriso, e com os dedões pressionados no meu queixo, você deixa suas palavras dentro da minha boca, quente e doce, sua cobertura de açúcar derretendo em minha língua e deixando um sabor restante familiar. Meus dedos se enrolam ao redor do seu antebraço e minha respiração aumenta assim que você desliza para mais perto, mais perto, _mais perto_ até que eu esqueça como respirar.

Então, você me _beija_. Ou eu beijo _você_. Talvez ambos?

Mas, entretanto, beijar você sempre em deixa num alto nível de êxtase. Você tem o gosto de açúcar para um moribundo. Ou algodão doce, pra mim. É meu vicio.

_Não_. Você é _meu_ vicio favorito.

Eu deixei isso rolar por meus lábios, enquanto você me mantém perto, cheirando a mel e terra e almíscar. Cheirando a tudo que é bom que eu mal consigo dizer o que é e você ergue sua cabeça e junta nossas bocas, um encaixe perfeito, solidão para acalmar meu medo.

"Eu amo você." Você sempre diria e a verdade nas suas palavras nunca se torna nauseante ou clichê como nos filmes românticos. Você é o melhor algodão doce que já existiu.

_Você é a cor nos céus depois de um dia nublado._

Eu preciso de cor. Eu sou _feito_ disso e a falta de cor nos céus, me deprime. Apenas como sua ausência.

Ter você por perto me protege, me oferece algo para sorrir sobre, por que eu me sinto bem sobre eu mesmo quando você está lá para notar cada uma das minhas realizações, seja ela insignificante ou diferente. Você faz disso um motivo para me elogiar o tempo todo e eu virei um dependente da sua bajulação para ajudar a me motivar.

E eu preciso ver você o tempo todo, aquele seu sorriso grande e travesso quando você está me dizendo que você quer **isso** e você quer isso **nesse momento,** _será que nós podemos, por favor, ir para algum lugar privado, então nós podemos ter um __**tempo sozinhos**__?_, mas, então, às vezes, tudo o que eu realmente quero é você. Os papéis que você interpreta na minha vida são muitos, mas eu anseio pelo seu 'eu' normal: melhor amigo, namorado, _porto seguro_, meu Pierre.

Suspenso sobre mim, me observando, seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, posicionado tão casualmente a fim de que as pessoas comecem a pôr dois e dois junto, ou apenas sentando perto de mim, as pernas nem mesmo se tocando. Estar próximo de você é o que me mantêm são.

Ninguém sabe que estamos juntos. Nós nem sequer devíamos estar juntos, isso é contra nossas crenças. As pessoas vão nos evitar, e nossos amigos vão querer nos expulsar da banda, mas isso traz a questão eles são ou não nossos amigos de verdade, para começar. Eu tenho certeza de que Chuck nunca vai entender. Sebastien vai compreender. Eles todos vão. Você está perdendo seu tempo comigo. Você que o que eu posso nunca te dar.

Não obstante, eles nunca vão verdadeiramente entender como nos sentimos sobre o outro ou, melhor, como eu me sinto sobre você e eu temo o dia em que finalmente via ficar claro para eles por que você tem sido tão carinhoso comigo todo esse tempo, por que você tem agüentado minha excentricidade, minhas infantilidades, minha futilidade por tanto tempo.

Eu temo o dia em que eles vão parar de acreditar nas minhas desculpas para as marcas no meu pescoço.

**Você é o café da manhã.** Torrada e _leite _ e geléia de frutas.

Essa é a refeição mais importante do dia e, como o café da manhã, você é a parte mais essencial de mim. Você me mantém vivo e firme quanto ao dia que está por vir, e eu nunca pulo o café da manhã, apenas como eu nunca perco a chance de passar algum tempo com você.

Apenas os curtos sorrisos e os rápidos beijos e eu _sei_.

Eu sei que o show que nós vamos tocar mais tarde será ótimo, porque você acredita em mim. Eu não vou foder tudo, eu pensaria comigo mesmo, por que Pierre sabe que eu não vou.

Você sempre me faz me sentir perfeito. E nu quando estou com você.

Você me faz me sentir sexy mesmo quando tudo o que eu sou é uma puta magricela com uma palidez não saudável.

_Você é chocolate amargo._

Denso e rico, confiante e corajoso. Você não tem medo de quem nós somos e do que somos juntos. Você nunca está envergonhado de mim. Às vezes, eu invejo você, quão liberal você é, sem preocupações. Eu sempre tive receio sobre admitir nosso relacionamento em público, mas você é o exato oposto. Você flerta. Você provoca. Você me toca quando eles estão olhando. Especialmente quando eles estão olhando.

Você garante que eu saiba meu lugar como seu e você não tem vergonha de me marcar, no meu pescoço, meu quadril, meus braços. Você os chamas de suas _marcas de amor_ e eu posso apenas sorrir enquanto você me marca, meu corpo se arqueando sob o seu, encharcado de suor e torcendo-se, enquanto você trabalha naquela doce, doce marca. Meu pescoço dói aonde você tem sugado minha pele entre língua e dentes, e eu tenho a sensação de que vai marcar. Sempre marca. Você garante isso também.

Jeff constantemente pergunta por que nós sumimos tão freqüentemente, durante os intervalos das entrevistas ou quando estamos fazendo um clipe. Você pode ser dominante quando você quer, até possessivo, intimidando, enquanto você me quer por perto, vociferando comandos para que eu abaixe minhas calças e me ajeite contra a parede ou para que eu me ajoelhe. Quando você está mais excitado que o normal, você me diz para te chupar no banheiro dos homens. Eu gosto desse seu lado, mas eu gosto da excitação que isso oferece quando você me leva para algum lugar onde as pessoas podem nos pegar, camarins, boxe, todos os lugares. Você tem imaginação. Uma vez, você me algemou e me empurrou contra a capota do seu carro.

Você sempre me quer, você não escolhe hora ou lugar e eu gosto disso.

Às vezes, até demais.

_E você é meu bebê. Meu_ Pierre. Eu mimo você e te estrago, você é minha criança quando você me agarra, enquanto eu a sua, também. Eu faço sua vontade. Eu deixo você se divertir com seus _novos_ amigos. Eu deixo que você fique alto e bêbado e, então, eu te deixo me foder até que eu fique tão dolorido a ponto de chorar. Por quê? Tudo por que você é uma criança pra mim. Eu sei que, de fato, se os papéis fossem invertidos, você estaria fazendo a mesma coisa. Você quer se divertir. Te frustra eu ser tão fechado. Por que eu não posso apenas ser como você? Por que eu não consigo revelar ao mundo que eu estou tão malditamente apaixonado por você?

Eu não sei, Pierre. Eu ainda não fui tão longe. Talvez com o tempo, eu vou aprender. Se você ficar o tempo necessário, talvez você possa me ensinar a não me importar sobre o que as pessoas dizem pelas minhas costas? Eu espero que você fique para sempre. Eu amaria.

Ainda assim, você é a criança que eu preciso cuidar.

Quando nós estamos nos sentindo rabugentos depois de um longo dia, nós caímos lado a lado e você se acomoda no meu peito. O show desapontara muitos, inclusive você, e sua felicidade se esvai quando as pessoas nos atormentam, quando elas me chamam de bicha. Machuca você que as pessoas sejam tão baixas.

Seus braços alcançam minha cintura, enquanto eu inalo o cheiro do seu cabelo e tranqüilidade nos envolve, antes que eu me pressione contra você também.

Essa é uma posição que nós nos encontramos constantemente. Depois de um show ruim, você desabafa sua frustração e apenas chora. E, eu choro também. Por mim mesmo e por nós dois. Eu odeio que eu esteja tão amedrontado de dizer a todos o quanto eu te amo. Eu odeio que outra mulher possa te tocar em público e eu _não possa_.

Você é a chuva na seca.

Você me faz sorrir novamente depois de um dia horrível. Você conta piadas e se elas são meio engraçadas ou nem chegam a ser piadas, eu rio de qualquer modo. Você tem um jeito de me fazer sorrir, mas você é sempre melhor em me fazer gemer, quando você faz aquela marca de novo e de novo.

Seu romance é o que nos mantém juntos. Quando, às vezes, nosso estilo de vida nos cansa, você nunca pára de me lembrar o quanto você está disposto a sair da banda para ter uma vida tranqüila comigo. Você me importuna. Você diz, _eu quero te tornar caseiro, David_, e eu coro perante a promessa de uma cerca branca de estacas e uma casa de dois andares, a promessa de filhos quando ficarmos mais velhos (adotados, é claro) e brigas na cozinha, e sexo no sofá da sala de estar, a época de Natal sendo passada em frente ao calor de um fogo estalante, enquanto nós bebemos chocolate quente, pressionados um contra o outro, dividindo um único cobertor.

_Você é o oposto de claustrofobia._

Nossos membros entrelaçados, mãos pegando cabelo, cinturas, costas, pernas, mas eu nunca me canso da proximidade. O sólido refúgio que a sua presença trás é o que afasta minhas dúvidas quando as noites ficam confusas e os shows tornam-se sem fim.

Você é muitas coisas pra mim, uma música de amor, um _monólogo_, um poema, meu cartão de crédito ambulante, meu melhor amigo, minha segurança, um pai condescendente, um cara preocupado, um quebra cabeça, meu porta garrafa d'água, um idiota romântico, mas, mais importante, meu _amor_. Eu acho que isso se resume em uma precisa palavra.

_Você também acha?_


End file.
